


Sleeping Blondie

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: Take me to your castleIt feels so good in thereMuch much safer in your castle...





	

After many childless years, King Robert and Queen Moira happily welcome the birth of their son, Prince Niall and to celebrate his birth, they proclaimed a holiday for their subjects to pay homage to the prince.

Among the guests are three good fairies: Zayn, Louis, and Harry who came to bless the child with gifts.

"To you, young Niall I give you the gift of beauty." Zayn said, blessing the tiny baby and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"My gift to you is the gift of song." The smaller fairy Louis said as he too places a kiss on the baby's forehead.

Just before Harry could speak, the evil fairy Cheryl appeared in a rage upon not being invited to the christening. "Well, well, well! What do we have here?" She says laying a hand on the little baby. So nice of you to invite me." Cheryl smirks. "But don't worry, I come bearing a gift! Before the sun sets on his 23rd birthday, he will prick his finger on the spindle of an enchanted spinning wheel and DIE!" She cackles and just as she arrived, she vanished in a puff of black smoke.

And the Queen cried and the King tried his best to comfort her.

Harry cleared his throat. "Do not be troubled, I have a gift left to give the child. Baby Niall, my gift will weaken the evil Cheryl's curse. Instead of death, Niall will fall into a deep sleep until he is awakened by true love's kiss." The tall curly-haired fairy then kisses the sweet baby's forehead.

King Bobby is still fearful for his son's life and orders that all spinning wheels in the kingdom must be burned.

The fairies do not believe that will be enough to keep Niall safe, and promise to take Niall away to a woodcutter's cottage in the forest, living as mortals, until the day of his 23rd birthday.

"Your majesties, we promise to look after young Niall and protect him. We're his fairy godfathers. He will stay with us and we will raise him. Do not let yourself be troubled; we will protect him!"

Years later, Niall, renamed James has turned into a handsome man who lived in the forest with his three fairy godfathers. They loved the young man and as his 23rd birthday approached they began to get nervous; what if Niall's true love never showed up?

On the day of his 23rd birthday, the three fairies ask James to gather berries in the forest so they can prepare a surprise party for him.

Little did they know they know that the evil fairy Cheryl ordered her raven Diablo to search for Niall after many failed attempts to find the prince.

As Niall walked through the sunny forest, singing to the bluebirds...

I wonder  
I wonder  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go winging  
To someone who will find me  
And bring back a love song

Little did the prince know that a prince from a neighboring kingdom happened to be passing by and heard a voice, a beautiful voice softly singing and the prince felt his heart grow light, he felt as if he was being pulled towards the voice.

Prince Liam let his heart guide him to the voice. He pushed away a few branches and saw a beautiful young man surrounded by little bluebirds as he sang. Liam couldn't help, but feel his heart flutter as he looked at the beautiful man.

Liam crept up behind the young man, takes his hand and spins the blond into his arms, responding to the man in song. And it was love at first sight. "I am sorry for intruding, but I heard your song and had to find the owner of such a beautiful voice." Liam looked down at Niall and is immediately lost in the blond's blue eyes. Niall felt his cheeks heat up. "I don't mind, it can get lonely in the forest." The blond blushed.

Liam wrapped his arms tighter around the boy and Niall loved the way he fit into Liam's arms; it made him feel safe. Liam ran the back of his hand down Niall's cheek and wanted so much to kiss him, but he was raised right and instead got down on one knee and kissed the boy's hand. It truly was true love at first sight; they both felt it deep down inside of their hearts. "I do hope that I will have the pleasure of seeing you again," he says before heading back to his horse.

"Wait! Will you come to my cottage in the glen this evening? My fairy godfathers will not mind!" Liam agreed, having never learned his name.

Back at the cottage, the god fairies were having difficulty with the birthday preparations and the fairies resort to magic. Louis and Zayn's erratic use of their magic powers attracts the attention of Diablo...

James arrives home, excited to tell his fairy-family about the handsome stranger he met in the forest and that he invited him to the cottage tonight. Niall frowned when he saw the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" "James, it's time we tell you the truth." Harry says placing his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Sit down, love." Zayn says. "It's your 23rd birthday and it's time to tell you the truth about your royal heritage. You're name is not  
James, it's Niall and your a prince." Harry rubs soothing circles on Niall's back and quietly says "and I'm sorry love, but you cannot see him." Harry lowers his head. "No! But I love him!" Niall says and leaves the room in tears, absolutely heartbroken.

None of them noticed that Diablo say spying from a window, having heard the god fairies confessions and departs to inform Cheryl.

Back in the neighboring kingdom, Prince Liam tells his father of the peasant boy he met in the forest whom he wishes to marry, despite King Payne's refusal. Prince Liam leaves frustrated and heartbroken.

The fairies take Niall back to the castle that evening, not knowing that Cheryl is waiting for her moment to lure Prince Niall away from the fairies. Niall, still heartbroken, runs off, throwing himself on a bed, teary eyed and that's when Cheryl struck.

Disguised as a peasant woman, Cheryl lured the prince to the spinning wheel, urging him to prick his finger on the completing the curse. Niall falls into a deep, eternal sleep.

The fairies sense something is wrong and search the palace and find the prince. The fairies place Niall in a bed in the highest tower and cast a gentle sleeping spell on everyone in the castle, that can only be broken when Niall awakens from true loves kiss.

Prince Liam arrives at the cottage, but is ambushed and kidnapped by Cheryl and her evil minions. They take him to her castle on Forbidden Mountain and imprison him in the dungeon.

Cheryl taunts the prince and shows Liam that Niall is now peacefully sleeping. After Cheryl returns to her tower, the fairies arrive at the castle, find and release Liam.

"Prince Liam, do you truly love Prince Niall and will you fight for him?" Harry says. "With all my heart and everything I am." And Harry, Zayn and Louis know that he is true and honest. They arm him with the enchanted the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue.

The fairies and Liam hurry to reach the sleeping prince, narrowly escaping Cheryl's wrath, making their way to king bobby's castle.

Liam fights his way through a series of lightning bolts, and a forest of thorns that surround the castle, but all of Cheryl's attempts fail because Liam is fighting for love and love always wins.

Cheryl has had enough and and magically transports herself to the castle gate and transforms into a gigantic dragon to battle the prince.

The battle is great and moves onto a cliff. A flame escapes from Cheryl's dragon mouth and Liam is suddenly without his magical shield. Just as it looks like all hope is lost for the prince, and Cheryl is about to destroy him, the three fairies fly to to his aid.

They bless prince Liam's sword with all of their magic, And Liam throws the sword, with all of his might directly into Cheryl's heart. Mortally wounded, she collapses over the cliff and is gone from sight.

Suddenly the brambles and thorns and vines disappear and Liam makes his way to the castle. He will walk through fire and throw himself into any danger for those blue eyes, for the man he so desperately loves. He runs to the gates and climbs up the steep steps that lead directly to Niall.

In the highest tower he finds his true love, still under the sleeping spell. He gazes at the sleeping blond and is overwhelmed by the love he feels for him. He can't help the way the man that lat before him makes his heart flutter and beat like no other.

He leans down and strokes Niall's cheek with the back of his hand. "Prince Niall, from the moment I heard your voice, I fell in love with you, before I even laid eyes upon your angelic face. I love you and I hope that this kiss will break the spell and prove my true love for you, for my love for you is true.

Liam sucks in a deep breath and leans down over Niall. Liam exhales and with all of his love and passion and self -- with his heart, with his soul and with everything he has, Liam presses his lips to Niall's. The brunette's eyes close and he relaxes into the kiss, loving the soft feeling of his lover's lips on his.

Suddenly, Niall stirs and awakens, looking up into those golden brown eyes. "It's you." Niall says in a sleepy voice. "It's me." Liam exhales. I knew you would come for me; I dreamt of you." Liam smiles and lifts the small smiling blond up into his arms. "I found you, my love. and I shall never let you go. I'm Prince Liam, my handsome prince Niall, and I'm hopelessly in love with you. Will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" Liam blushes and Niall throws his arms around Liam's neck. "Nothing would please me more." Niall beams and the two princes press their lips together, sealing their love forever...

...Niall tosses and turns in his sleep, muttering something about true loves' kiss. Liam turns to face his sleeping love and kisses him, watching the blue eyes he fell so deeply in love with slowly open. "Wh...where am I? Wha...?" "Shhhh love, we're at Castle Barcaldine in Scotland. We're on our honeymoon remember?" Liam strokes the blond's face softly looking into those beautiful eyes. "We just got married, Niall." Niall's face softens into a sleepy smile as he nuzzles up against his handsome husband. "What wre you dreaming about, my love?" Liam says pulling Niall in tighter. "Mmm I slept for what seemed like an eternity and my true love kissed me awake; Prince Liam." Niall smiles and looks up into Liam's eyes. "We may not actually be royalty, but you are my prince." "No, love, I'm your knight and YOU are my king." Niall giggles. "And I've pledged to protect and love you, my king, for as long as we both shall live." Liam kisses Niall deeply. "I love you, my handsome knight," Niall whispers "forever." Liam says kissing his true love. "and we lived happily ever after."

... And Zayn, Louis and Harry smile and refrain from knocking on their door to check on the couple. Some love stories are more than just fairytales; they're dreams come true.


End file.
